The present invention relates to a fastening means for a lock, and more particularly to a latch for a door lock.
In general, the mechanism of unlocking a conventional door lock of the prior art involves a withdrawing motion of a lock tongue of the lock latch. Such a withdrawing motion of the lock tongue is attained by rotating the door knob for at least 45 degrees or more. It is often inconvenient or even impossible for a physically handicapped person to turn the door knob for 45 degrees or more in order to unlock the door lock. In order to relieve the physically handicapped person of such a hardship, some of the public buildings or the private homes have doors with a lever in place of a knob. It is conceivable that a lever on a door can be pressed more easily to release the latch with an elbow of the physically handicapped person. However, the door lever must still be turned for at least 45 degrees so as to release the latch.